The Nurse's Little Patient
by Gamer95
Summary: Mikan Tsumiki is called in to perform a very important operation. A little boy in critical condition! However, after he is saved, Mikan puts two and two together, and realizes that he's been abused! Horrified, she takes the child under her wing, determined to raise him with love and affection...


A young woman with black hair stared down at the injured little boy lying on the hospital bed. She equal parts wanted to cry, throw up and have a nervous breakdown just looking at the injured state of the child she had to operate on... Internal bleeding, tissue loss, malnourishment and multiple concussions along with several broken bones. This was...the worst case she had yet... Such a young child...What happened? His relatives had brought him in the day prior, and she was called in to perform the needed operation to save the poor little thing's life, being the most esteemed doctor in the world, not that she was bragging...

This was going to take a miracle...but her mind wandered to HOW he got these injuries...she knew deep down how he got them. She just didn't want to believe it.

The injuries were beaten into him. By who, she wasn't sure. But those were clearly caused by another human being. It made her sick, to say the least... But she was going to make him all better...right? She had too! She wanted desperately to help him...she had been hurt too as a child. She sympathised with him. She brushed some hair out of his eyes and looked down at him sympathetically. "I...I kn-know how you f-f-feel..." She said softly. "B-But it's okay...I'm...I'm gonna make it all b-better now..."

With that, she called in the Aids and set to work on the operation, which took a maximum of Ten Hours to do so. By the end he was patched up, straw fed, and put on Morphine to numb his body. Mikan sat in his room, staring down at him with pity in her eyes. 'Poor thing...' She thought to herself. 'I can't believe anyone would do this to a little boy...I...If only I was stronger...I'd find out who did it and give them a piece of my mind...' It took what felt like ages, but the child slowly began to awaken, confused as to why his body felt like heaven. He looked around to see a white room. White everywhere except for a spot of Black Hair to his left. He turned to see a taller, smiling woman, looking down at him.

"Oh...M-My...I...I didn't think y-you'd b-be awake y-yet..." She said softly, looking down slightly. Harry was confused. Why was she being...nice? "I-I hope you f-feel better...I did m-my best..." Harry nodded timidly, unsure how to respond. He said nothing more, instead staring at the pretty woman blankly. Mikan frowned. He was so quiet...Just like...her... "L-little boy...? I need you t-to t-tell me h-how you live... Can you do t-that please?" Harry's eyes darted back and forth in terror, unsure how to respond. However, the pain, terror and sadness in his eyes were a huge hint to Mikan. She had a strong feeling she knew what was going on in the poor dear's life... "L-little one," she got a nasty idea, but she needed an answer quickly, "y-your family...they're h-here to get you..." Instantly the bandaged Childs eyes widened and he began to tear up. That was all she needed... "Oh...Um...I-I'm sorry...F-False alarm...I-I was wr-wrong..." She said softly. "Sorry!" She squeaked, looking down with a blush. Harry visibly calmed down and she felt a strange feeling overwhelm her, as she suddenly snatched him up in a hug. "I-I'm so sorry...I-I am g-going to help you..."

Harry looked at her in confusion. "H-Huh...?" He said before clapping a hand over his little mouth and looking away in shame, ashamed to have burdened the pretty woman with the sound of his voice.

Mikan smiled at him, "A-aw...your voice is so c-cute..." She commented, blushing and turning away. Harry followed suit. The two sat in silence for a few moments, too shy to say a word to each other. Mikan held him closer to offer some form of comfort, internally hoping she wasn't doing anything to upset him. She noticed him snuggle up to her subconsciously and grinned. "Aw..." She immediately forgot about her shyness, and began rocking him back and forth gently, allowing him to fall asleep in her arms. He was SO adorable... She didn't want to release him from her hold . But she had too. There were patients that needed her care. She tucked him in and left the room, heading to take a quick errand. The errand she had in mind? She had to have the police investigate the poor little dear's living conditions...She was going to call them. After doing so, she sighed happily, resting for a second before taking off to complete the days rounds, then go home.

Meanwhile a Police Vehicle pulled up to number four and two officers, Jackson and Briggs, approached. "So, this the place the kid was stayin' at?" Jackson asked. Briggs nodded.

"Yeah, that's what Miss Tsumiki said." He replied.

"I'm surprised you got any of what she was saying through all that stuttering and squeaking. Poor girl's way too shy for her own good..." Jackson said.

"Yeah, but I'm glad we were told about this. Sick bastards who hit children need to be put away quick." Briggs replied, pounding on the door with all his might.

There was shuffling before the door squeaked open. Vernon Dursley looked ready to snap, only to pale slightly when he saw the police standing at his door. "Sir, we're here to file an investigation." Jackson said sternly.

"Uhm...what for g-gentlemen?" he questioned the officers. They stepped in and held up a file.

"We're under suspicion that you are committing child abuse to Harry James Potter. May we see his bedroom?" Jackson asked the man.

Vernon Dursley's eye twitched. The brat had told someone, eh? Well then, he supposed he'd have to lie his way out of this. "C-course sirs...um...right this way..." the fat man said, leading them up to Dudleys second bedroom and attempted to pass it off as Harry's.

Unfortunately, Dudley came in. "Hey, daddy, what are you doing in my other room?" He asked innocently, not understanding how much trouble he was about to get his father into. Jackson and Briggs gained a hard look and Briggs instantly had Vernons arms in cuffs and was shoving him out into the yard, reading his rights to him while Jackson seethed.

"You'd better start being honest with us, lardo." Briggs snarled. "Where does the kid sleep?!"

"The...the cupboard...under the stairs.." Vernon replied, suddenly being tazed by Jackson, who was in a rage. Briggs went inside and pulled open the cupboard, his eyes widening then narrowing in total anger.

"...This guy's going away for a LONG time. If I have it my way, he'll be in jail for good!" The man said angrily, snatching up a small teddy bear that undoubtedly belonged to Harry.

Jackson and Briggs dropped him off at the station before they left to return the bear. When they arrived, the Doctor was sleeping next to the boys bed. The two officers couldn't help but smile at the sight. Wordlessly, Jackson placed the small teddy in little Harry's tiny arms. "Alright...lets get back to work."

The two officers left after leaving a note for Mikan, who awoke and read it in glee. She turned back to the tiny child and imagined his happy face. "N-No more b-beatings for you...Um...You'll go to an...an...orphanage..." She frowned at the thought. An orphanage...It seemed a little bit...cruel. She wasn't sure what she could do though! She had a very nice house and a large income but...she wasn't too sure. So, kissing the little ones tiny head and blushing, she left the hospital after her shift was done. Still, something inside her felt...obligated to do more to help him. She wanted to do something... She would give him the most care of all her patients! She'd pay for his meals! She'd even treat him like a mom, just to ease his nerves.

But...then she'd get attached to him, and want to keep him, and...oh, it was just so confusing!

She needed to be careful...letting cases like this get to her could result in disaster...maybe she could file him under her protection...yes...that could very well work. Smiling giddily to herself, she went back to Harry's room to give him a small smile before she left. "I'll protect you." She said softly, not a trace of a stutter in her voice.

The next day, she came in to see Harry awake and playing with his Teddy Bear. Age silently watched from the doorway. "No Pappy Bear, we're in a hospital...the people are nice here. I like them a lot...the nice doctor lady is my favourite..."

Mikan put a hand to her mouth and let out a soft giggle. This boy was absolutely warming her heart... She pretended to knock and have just arrived, walking into the room with a small smile on her face. "Hello Harry," she said stutter less, surprising herself immensely, "How did you sleep?"

Harry let out a surprised squeak and his behind his bear, only to see who it was after peeking out timidly. "Oh...Um...H-Hi..." He said softly. "I...I slept okay..." She knelt down next to him and wiggled her fingers at him in a wave. "That's good! I'm Doctor Mikan. Im the one who treated you."

Harry smiled. "I...I know...You're the nice doctor that hugged me...I...I liked it...A lot..." Mikan got a great idea and gave him another hug, holding him against her bosom protectively. Harry smiled and melted at the attention, snuggling closer. If Harry melted, then Mikan spontaneously combusted. This felt so right! When holding this child, she felt so much lighter and happier... The desire to protect him, to show him love and affection...It was empowering...

She hugged him tighter than felt a strange desire to kiss his head. So she did. And Harry giggled. He loved this attention... Mikan grinned. He'd been so attention starved... She began seriously considering just adopting him and taking him home with her to raise him with the love and care he clearly craved so desperately... But...she was a doctor and she couldn't be around all the time... How could she do so? It was so nerve wracking! She began to internally have a minor nervous breakdown, until Harry looked up at her with huge puppy eyes. She simply forgot her worries and hugged him some more, kissing his head. "Okay Harry, I have to see how your injuries are doing." Harry nodded in confirmation. "Oh! By the way, sweetie...Um...You heard the news, right? About your relatives?" Harry visibly deflated, hugging the bear again instead of her so she leapt in to fix that. "Nononono! You don't ever have to go back to them again. Your Uncle is being put in jail." He snapped his head up to look at her, and she smiled back at him. "Don't ever worry about him, okay sweetheart?" She said gently, poking the tip of his cute button nose.

"I-I-I...he...I..." Harry was shocked and had no idea how to respond. Then he started crying, much to her horror. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She panicked. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you cry, I'll fix it, just please stop! Please calm down, PLEASE!"

Harry looked up at her, a smile fading. Mikan became confused. "But he's gone...he can't hit me..."

Mikan's eyes brightened. "That's right...' She cooed, holding him closer. "You're safe now..."

"But...How did they find out...? I haven't told anyone..."

She giggled at him at rubbed his head. He looked confused. "Sweetie...I was hurt too as a kid...I understand."

Harry looked at her with complete and utter sympathy and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry..." He said softly. She began to cry as she hugged the little one tightly. Harry went back to crying as well, hugging her back harder. The two of them were letting out their emotional pain... After a little bit, the two pulled away and looked at each othe tearfully. "All better?" She asked, wiping her and his tears.

"Y-Yes..." He said softly. "Um...Are...Are you...?"

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you." She said, snuggling him against her chest.

Now she found herself REALLY wanting to adopt him! She wanted to...She wanted to SO BAD... Maybe she could...But...what if she couldn't? UGHHH! Why was it so hard?! She wanted him, but she wasn't sure if she could... She needed to talk to SOMEONE...but...she was never particularly close to anyone... Never in her life... Harry was cute...he understood her...but...UGH! She was so frustrated so she decided she'd just simply go back to looking through his wounds to check on him. "Heart Rate is up...that's good! And- Oh my..." His wounds were almost gone! He was already almost healed!

"Wow, Harry...You're a very fast healer." She said in a praising tone, gently rubbing the top of his head. "You should be ready to go...somewhere very soon."

Harry then looked sad. "B-but where am I gonna go...?"

Mikan looked sad as well. And it hurt her to say it. "Maybe an...an orphanage..." She sighed. She...She wanted to adopt him...She didn't want to ever give him up... She realized something! She could adopt him! She could...take a leave of absence! Then raise him! She smiled. She'd try to talk to some of her co-workers for advice on how to care for him while still retaining her job...And then, he would be all hers. All...hers...someone to care for...and hold! She already was very attached to him! She kissed his head then looked at him gently. "Harry dear, I have to go check on the other patients. I'll be back, I promise."

Harry was deflated by this, but he nodded at the pretty woman. "You promise you'll be back?" He asked softly. Mikan giggled.

"Nothing in the world will keep me away."

The very next day Harry was approved to go home, and a pair of Social Workers, Male and Female with oversatured sweet voices, came for him. "Okay Mister Harry, ready to go to the orphanage?"

Harry whimpered. He didn't want to go to an orphanage...He wanted his doctor... "I-I-"

"Aw it's alright kiddo, it's alway scary going somewhere new. Come along little guy!" the man said, pulling him along, setting him in a car seat in the back and driving away. Harry was super scared...he wanted Doctor Mikan...he wanted her now...

He looked out the window to the hospital...and his breath hitched when he saw Doctor Mikan! She was standing outside the door to the hospital! "Oh no! ohnonononono!" she said to herself, rushing to the desk and arguing she was taking a lunch break, rushing to her car to follow. 'I have to get him, I have to get him, I HAVE TO.' She thought, watching the car in front of her closely. Unfortunately the light changed as she followed, cutting her off from the car and preventing her from seeing the car. She waited for it to change before following the car as quick as she could, almost unable to see it. 'Ooooh, I'm coming for you, Harry!' She thought to herself, trying not to cry.

Then of course the car turned a corner and zoomed off. She turned and tried to follow where they went. Meanwhile, the other car stopped outside the orphanage.

Harry wanted to cry...But he felt like he needed his doctor to be allowed to do so...He wanted Mikan back...He wanted her SO BAD! They lead him inside and it looked nice enough...but all the kids were..bigger and they looked at him with mean eyes... He didn't like this! He looked at the door desperately as he was carried away... "please...please don't..." he pleaded.

"Aw Buddy, it's okay! It's gonna be safe..." the female worker told him. He began to shake and start crying.

"I don't wanna be here! I want Doctor Mikan!" He said desperately, looking at the man pleadingly.

"Your doctor? Kid, you need to calm yourself. You're going to be in here till a nice family adopts you." he said sternly

Harry flipped out even more, scared out of his wits. "No! I don't wanna! I want-" It was at that moment where the door was thrown open, and a panting Mikan sprinted in as fast as her legs would carry her.

"I'M HERE FOR- uh..." she looked about, scared at all the people looking at her. "I-I came to a-adopt...adopt H-Harry..."

Harry immediately ran from the surprised worker and hugged her leg. "MISS MIKAN!" He exclaimed in relief.

Mikan sighed happily and knelt down, scooping him up in giant hug and kissing his head over and over, blushing. "Hi, honey." She said softly, nuzzling his forehead. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Harry started crying into her shoulder, sad and confused. She'd c-come back for him? It...it made him so Happy! Mikan smiled and hugged him tighter. "It's okay...I'm gonna get this all sorted out. You're gonna come home with me, no matter what it takes." She kissed his cheek.

Harry looked up at her with a wonderful expression. He looked so cute... "R-Really...you're g-gonna let m-me live with y-you..?"

Mikan nodded and let their foreheads touch. "Of course, sweetie. I love you, and I want to protect you." She cooed softly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You l-love me Doctor M-Mikan..?" he asked, clearly shocked at his scenario...Why was this happening...Why...

Mikan looked at the orphanage workers. "I...I want to adopt Harry...Please, sirs...and ma'ams..."

The shocked workers immediately rushed about, asking them into and interview room to speak to them. "So...Miss Mikan you are in fact, a Doctor?"

"Y-Yes..." Mikan squeaked timidly, trying to hide behind her hair.

"Well you seem to have experience dealing with children, you live in a kind area and you have a high enough income. The kiddo seems to like you and you seem to like him. He's all yours. Just sign here." the man told them.

Mikan let out a delighted squeal and signed the paper as fast as her hand would allow her to write. He was HER child! HERS! Harry was shocked, not sure how to react, terrified yet happy. He hugged her arm and she lifted him up, spinning him around excitedly. "This is...going to be very good for me...I just know it..." She said softly, nuzzling his tiny cheeks. "and it's gonna be good for you too little one..." she told him, picking him up and carrying him out with a wave. Harry laughed and cuddled her tightly. She smiled warmly and kissed his nose, enjoying the sound of his laughter. This feeling of being wanted...of being important and loved by someone...It was like an addiction. She carried him to the car and sets him inside the back. Smiling she entered the front seat and started driving back to her house. She called the Hospital to tell them that she had to take the week off with her Vacation days. She wanted to spend as much time with her...her SON as she could...She had to get used to this... Something told her it was going to be very easy...he was happilyplaying with his teddy bear. Mikan smiled softly. He was a sweetheart. She knew she had made a good decision bringing him into her life...


End file.
